1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal mechanism for base drum, and more particularly to a spring hanging block adapted for use in a pedal mechanism for base drum, which is injection-molded from plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A regular pedal mechanism for base drum, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 2A, comprises a stand 1, a transverse shaft 3 supported on the stand 1 by axle bearings 4, a beater 5 connected to the transverse shaft 3 and turned back and forth with the transverse shaft 3, a pedal 2, the pedal 2 having a rear end pivoted to the stand 1 and a front end coupled to the transverse shaft 3 by a chain, an end block 61 fixedly fastened to one end of the transverse shaft 3, the end block 61 having, a coupling, rod 611, a nut 65 fixedly fastened to the stand 1, an eye-end screw 64 fastened to the nut 65, a spring hanging block 62 coupled to the coupling rod 611 of the end block 61, and a tensile spring 63 connected between the spring hanging block 62 and the eye-end screw 64. The spring hanging block 62, as shown in FIG. 1, is comprised of two half shells fastened together by a screw 66, comprising a coupling hole 621 adapted to receive the coupling rod 611 of the end block 61, a positioning groove 622 and a positioning flange 623 adapted to secure the coupling rod 611 to the coupling hole 621, and a bottom hook 624 adapted to hold the tensile spring 63. Because this structure of spring hanging block is comprised of two half shells that are not identical, the manufacturing cost of the spring hanging block is high, and its installation procedure is complicated. This structure of spring hanging block also complicates inventory control.